


I know how you love to play games

by stormthedarkcity



Series: Fictober 2018 [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Infamous Ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: Morrigan makes an offer to Keerla Tabris.





	I know how you love to play games

Keerla felt her ears ringing, the same ugly sound that she’d heard when she’d learnt her mother had been murdered.

“Well?” Morrigan sounded impatient. Always impatient.

“I...” Keerla’s throat was dry. She cleared it. Her vision was black at the edges, as though she’d taken a blow from a sword hilt.

A ritual, Morrigan has said. An offspring that would bear Alistair’s blood. A tainted child he would never see. Keerla shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

“How... How can you do this to me, Morrigan?” she murmured. “I know how you love to play games, but even for you that’s _cold_.”

She looked up at her. Morrigan uncrossed her arms to wave a hand dismissively, ignoring the accusation. “Tis a good proposition. You all walk out alive, and never have to think about the Blight again.”

Keerla couldn’t hold back a laughter, short and bitter. It didn’t sound like her. Her throat choked around it. “You know it’s not that easy. You know I– I. You know I love him.” She swallowed hard. “I can’t– I won’t do that to him.”

Morrigan made a sound of disgust. “Only a fool would refuse such an offer!“

Keerla raised her hands, palms up, and let them fall in defeat. “I don’t care. I won’t do it.” She looked up at Morrigan, making sure her words were heard: “And Alistair will _never_ learn of this.”

Morrigan shook her head in disbelief, lips sealed tight. “Very well. I have no interest in telling him. If you wish to make ill-advised decisions, then so be it.”

Keerla’s eyes stung. “You had no right to bring this up now, Morrigan.” She felt her anger slip into grief. She wasn’t quite sure who her sorrow was for. Morrigan? Alistair? Herself?

Morrigan grabbed her staff. “I shall go, then. I will not stand by knowing you have chosen such lunacy.”

Keerla sat heavily on the chair facing the fireplace, too tired to spare a glance for Morrigan. “Leave, then,” she ordered.


End file.
